A cleaning container of the generic type is known from DE 198 04 064 A1. The known cleaning container for a toilet brush has a main chamber to store and clean the toilet brash. The main chamber is connected, via an opening, to a secondary chamber, in which a spray bottle or a dispenser with a disinfecting gas or a disinfecting liquid is found. Furthermore, an opening mechanism is provided for the spray bottle or the dispenser, which is operated either manually or by a corresponding lever or cam on the brush head or on the handle when the toilet brush is inserted into the main chamber. When the opening mechanism is actuated, disinfecting liquid or a disinfecting gas exits from the spray bottle or dispenser and arrives through the aforementioned opening between the chambers at the brush head. The actuation of the opening mechanism takes place against the force of a spring, so that the spray bottle or the dispenser is in the opening position for only a short period of time. By exposing the brush head to the disinfecting agent within the relatively limited space of the cleaning chamber, it should be possible to free the brush head of bacterial impurities within a few hours in accordance with the publication. Agents commonly used for the cleaning of toilets should be applicable as the disinfecting agent.
The disadvantage in the known cleaning container is that it is not possible to rule out the accumulation of impurity residues or residues of the disinfecting agent on the bottom of the main chamber in the course of time to contaminate it. The publication does not provide for a cleaning of the container. In any case, however, such a cleaning would be very expensive. The entire bulky container would have to be turned upside down, after the dismantling of the spray bottle or the dispenser, and would have to be rinsed out. With this cumbersome handling, the introduction of impurity residues into the environment cannot be ruled out.